


like home.

by statsvitenskap



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Not Beta Read, Warlock Tags Along, and REALLY did you expect me NOT to write this, lmao saw this series of cute comics by @wheeloffortune-design on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statsvitenskap/pseuds/statsvitenskap
Summary: “An angel and a demon sat in a car after a eleven-year-old’s brithday had gone horribly wrong in more ways than one.”In which an eleven-year-old joins his old nanny and family gardener on a road trip to find the antichrist out of pure boredom, and realizes a certain something along the way.(inspired by @wheeloffortune-design’s comics on Tumblr)





	like home.

**Author's Note:**

> i REALLY love @wheeloffortune’s comics abt warlock being a little gremlin who joins crowley and zira, and my phone is almost dead, so i can’t exactly link to any of them right now. i DO, however, promise i will as soon as possible. 
> 
> EDIT: this right here is the link to the first one! can’t seem to get the hyperlink to work, so I’ll just stick with regular ones for now skdjhd
> 
> https://wheeloffortune-design.tumblr.com/post/186987910435/how-warlock-got-to-tag-along-based-on-goodamens
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

An angel and a demon sat in a car after a eleven-year-old’s birthday had gone horribly wrong in more ways than one. “No dog,” Aziraphale began breathlessly, mortified. White cake smeared his face, yet he made no move to wipe any of it off as he stared forward.

Crowley simply nodded, staring through the window. “No dog,” he confirmed.

“...wrong boy.” Aziraphale threw out quietly, scared to hear confirmation from the demon in the driver’s seat of the Bentley. 

Crowley nodded again, sighing. “Wrong boy. Eleven years…” he sighed again, leaning back in the driver’s seat of the Bentley and staring up at the ceiling. “Eleven years!” He threw up his hands in despair. “Look at us! Here we are, angel, at a birthday party we really shouldn’t have been at in the first place, the world’s going to end if we don’t find the antichrist, not to mention  _ no  _ antichrist, Armageddon is coming upon us…”

“...dear Crowley…” Aziraphale tried to interrupt, failing horribly. 

“...and I had to sit through your stupid magic act!” Crowley added, moving to glare at Aziraphale, who returned the glare at those words. 

“Excuse me?” He miracled himself a hankerchief and began working to wipe the icing smeared across his face. “Dear boy, I’ve been working on it! I know it wasn’t in tip-top shape last time,” Crowley raised an eyebrow incredulously at this, and Aziraphale quickly brushed him off with a roll of his eyes and turn of his body, “but surely it couldn’t have been that bad?” He said this last part a bit questioningly, even unsure himself of the quality of his performance.

“It sucked,” a young voice that matched neither of theirs said from the backseat of the Bentley, and both beings scrambled to look towards the voice. In the backseat sat eleven-year-old Warlock Dowling emotionlessly. He didn’t look up from his Gameboy once the demon and angel had turned to look at him, choosing to continue tapping at its screen. “Hey Nanny,” he added. “And Brother Francis.” Both Crowley and Aziraphale sat dumbfounded. Warlock had recognized them? How could that be? They glanced at each other, surprised expressions matching, and traded glances. 

_ He’s a smart kid,  _ said the look on Crowley’s face.  _ It makes perfect sense.  _ He raised both his eyebrows, as if to ask what Aziraphale thought.

Aziraphale’s look screamed,  _ WHAT THE FUCK HE KNOWS US, DID OUR COSTUMES REALLY NOT WORK,  _ except Crowley, in translation, omitted the swear, since he knew if Aziraphale had said anything out loud, he would have replaced it with something utterly stupid like “flapjack” or something along those lines. 

Crowley replied to that look with one that said,  _ Well, to be fair, our costumes weren’t exactly the best.  _ Aziraphale rolled his eyes and looked back at Warlock, still in slight shock.

Crowley sighed and followed the angel’s gaze, rubbing at his forehead. “For someone’s sake... Warlock!” He raised his voice to get the boy to look at him, though he did seem annoyed. “What the hell are you doing here?” He asked, staring the apparently-not-quite-an-antichrist into his eyes. 

Warlock glared back, his eyebrows furrowed as if he was debating whether he should tell the two incompetent adults why he was really there. He looked at his old nanny, whose, despite her obvious changes in hair and clothing, main features were still sharp, frown deep, like it had been years before when he did something she didn’t approve of, like lie to her or talk back. Yet her eyebrows were raised questioningly, making her (or was it him? Warlock had heard of male nannies before. Maybe Nanny was just a man at the moment. He’d have to ask later) seem much less intimidating. 

Brother Francis on the other hand, he thought, moving his gaze, wasn’t much different besides the fact that he was in all black, with a drawn on mustache, cake residue on his face, and much less of a gut. His features were still soft, though when he had opened his mouth earlier, he didn’t seem to have his signature buckteeth anymore. However, he was currently glaring at Warlock, eyes hard in a way he had never seen Brother Francis do in his life. Warlock swallowed and looked back to Nanny.

He sighed, looking back down at his Gameboy, and tried to hide his face. “Home sucks. Everything sucks. I wanna hang with you guys.” His shoulders rose as he glared at the Gameboy and continued tapping at its screen.

Crowley looked over at Aziraphale, eyes wide and almost pleading in a way Aziraphale had never seen him do. They couldn’t just take this eleven-year-old with them, could they? Aziraphale shook his head firmly. There was no taking children on a mission like this. No chance. 

“And…” Warlock continued, lowering his shoulders. The two beings turned back to look at him. “If the world is really ending. I’d rather.” He left long pauses between every couple words. “Y’know. Be here.” He glanced back down at his Gameboy. “Or whatever.” 

The two celestial beings glanced back at each other one more time, the demon mentally begging Aziraphale to let the young boy tag along. Aziraphale sighed and looked back at Warlock, who stared out the window, desperate not to meet his former nanny or gardener’s eyes. The angel reached back to place a hand on Warlock’s shoulder, and at the touch, he blinked and looked up. “My dear boy, we would be delighted to have you.” 

Warlock choked, obviously surprised to have not been kicked out of the car, and smiled a practically undetectable smile you wouldn’t have seen if you weren’t looking for it reluctantly, turning back towards the window. “Yeah, whatever. Lame.” Aziraphale grinned and turned back. “But not as lame as your magic tricks, Brother Francis.” 

Crowley watched Aziraphale scoff fondly and roll his eyes beside him and proceeded to reach back and pull Warlock into the best one-armed hug he could, despite the boy being in the backseat and him being in the driver’s. “That’s my little hellspawn!” He exclaimed, ruffling Warlock’s hair fondly in the hug.

Warlock tensed and tried to pull away from the hug, his cheeks pink. His arms, however, were somehow pinned to his sides- his nanny’s one-armed hug was stronger than it seemed. He supposed, then, that he would just have to settle for a frustrated groan. “Nanny!” He called. “You’re embarrassing me, jeez!”

Crowley chuckled and pulled himself from the hug, settling back at the driver’s seat. “Buckle in, Warlock,” Warlock complied at his own pace, while Aziraphale hurriedly buckled his seatbelt, making sure it was in place. 

“Brace yourself, dear boy,” he added nervously. “Cro… your nanny is not exactly the safest driver.” He glared at Crowley pointedly, who simply shrugged and smirked, glancing at Warlock through the mirror. 

“Ever gone 100 kilometers in Central London, love?” Warlock shook his head, a smile beginning to form across his face.

“You’re not really gonna…”

“I am.”

Warlock grinned at this and slowly moved to place his Gameboy down beside him. “This is gonna be  _ fun as hell.”  _

“Language, dear boy!” Aziraphale exclaimed worriedly, while Crowley nodded in assent. 

“That’s my little hellspawn, darling.” Aziraphale glanced at Crowley at the word “darling,” obviously confused, but sat at horrified attention as Crowley placed his hands on the steering wheel.

And when Nanny Ashtoreth, who wasn’t quite Warlock’s nanny anymore, sped through Central London at over 100 kilometers and Brother Francis, who never did have much of a talent for gardening now that he really thought about it, stared in horror through the windshield and called out whenever a car got just a bit too close for comfort or a pedestrian was just barely clipped by the car Nanny called “The Bentley”, Warlock laughed, the adrenaline of the rushing car coursing through his veins. He laughed like he hadn’t been able to in years, and suddenly, a realization came to him, faster than the Bentley itself. 

He finally felt like he was home. Here, with the weird nanny and gardener he’d grew up talking to, and not with the parents who, frankly, had never seemed to care, or at least not in the way Nanny and Brother Francis had. This was home to him. Somehow. For some reason.

There was no one he would rather spend the (apparently) upcoming apocalypse with more.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!! <333
> 
> EDIT: holy sHIT THIS GOT SO MUCH TRACTION?? go. Sh, i’m flattered??? thank all of you so, so, SO MUCH for all the sweet comments! ive stopped replying to all of them, because there’s so many, but just know, every single comment i see makes my day!!! thank all of you!! <3 <3 <3


End file.
